Naruto Hokage chronicles
by BlueNaruAngel21
Summary: Tina Uzumaki is here. The story of Narutos kids and there adventeres.
1. The demon girl Tina Uzumaki

Naruto Hokage chronicles

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Episode 1

The demon girl Tina Uzumaki

One dark cold night 10 years ago a dreadful bloodcurdling scream was hred from the hokage palace. "It's coming from the scroll room" someone yelled. When the 6th Hokage Naruto arrived he saw his daughter was the case of all this. She was sitting their screaming as if she had died and gone to hell. In her hands where 2 scrolls. The one in her right hand was blue but it had a silver moon in the center. While in her left she had a red scroll but this one had a gold sun in the middle of it. Naruto was in shock _'How did she get in here in the first place'_but now was not the time to think about that. Now was when he had to save his daughter.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata get over here we have to do the black flame sealing now."Naruto yelled in to the crowed.

"Yah yah" Sasuke said he seemed to be getting excited about this.

"What why do we have to do that, Oh my word."Sakura stated to stat till she saw Tina than she gaped in horror and nodded. Hinata gust nodded and they went to her. They did many hand signs and their hands glowed with a bright back flame. They put it over Tina's hands and she started to calm down. Then she stopped screaming all together. But she now was going to have an even worse life ever. Tina Uzumaki the demon of the sun, moon, and 9 tails.


	2. The treasure of the leaf

Naruto Hokage chronicles

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Episode 2

The treasure of the leaf

Every one heads turned up in surprise a young girl on a piece of bark was riding on the air and that girl was Tina Uzumaki. Now the reason she was on that board was that 30 AMBU where on her tail. She had panted the Hokage's faces and put a bubby trap on the gate lock so it could not be opened. She than turned around to the AMBU "Ha only 30 that is so not enough to catch me in a million years."She was right on this factor for she had an I.Q. of 500. While the 30 AMBU had a total I.Q. of 200. Yah they would never catch her but they needed to.

She then turned around throw her arms back and boom she blasted off like a rocket.

Iruka was about to start class but when he looked out the window in the class room he gasped in horror. He saw what Tina did to the hokage faces. "TINA UZUMAKI" Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs and he went off.

Tina was heading for the academy. When she got there every one asked "What happed, and why are you here. "She had no time to answer she walked over to the 3 Uchiha brothers.

She asked them "Hay do you want to see the funniest thing."

"Of crose we would." They all yelled in unison. Then they looked at each other in confusion.

She got out a laptop and opened it up. A computer popped open a window and that window looked right down on the front gate "Look at this." She said and everyone gather around her.

At the front gate her booby traps made the funniest event that anyone had seen. All the people started lahing at the same time that everyone in the whole town could hear them. "Wow Tina you got them good." Said a boy named Jake. He was one of the Uchiha brothers but he was the kindest out of the 3 boys. Tina had a crush on him and he has a crush on her. He wore a big long sleeveless hooey in a dark blue color that has the Uchiha symbol. That would be a fan in the colors of red and white. He also had a pair of Red knee high shorts with his right leg bandaged down to the ankle and his weapon holder on that leg.

"Yah asome. Did you do anything else because Iruka ran out of here in an amazing fury yelling your name?" Jake said. He was also one of the 3 Uchiha brothers. He had the same thing as Josh was whereing. But his hooey had elbow lath sleeves and in a darker blue and his pants whore a very dark red.

"Yah I did look out the window at the Hokage monument."Tina said. Every one ran to the window and started to laugh again. She had panted the faces of the heroes of the town. She had even panted her dads face and grandpa's face.

"Looks like the loser can pant."James said. He was the worst out of the 3 boys.hae had a black version of Josh's outfit but had no skin showing except his face. All 3 boys have chicken but hair. Josh and Jake have emerald green eyes while James had dark black eyes. His hair also had hints of pink in though raven hair. Josh and Jake had pure raven blue hair with not hints of pink.

The next thing James knew a kunai was up against his troht and Tina was holding it her eyes whore red with black silted pupils. Her eyes whore full of bloodlust that made James piss his pants. Everyone turned in shock to see her about to kill James. "Calm down Tina. No matter how much I think he deserves it you can kill him now before the graduation exams" Jake said he had gotten to her she calmed down and put her kunai back and walked away from James jest as Iruka came in screaming Tina's name.

"Ok we know that I'm in trouble you don't have to yell"

"WELL GET A MOVE ON WE HAVE TO SEE YOUR DAD ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Great"

Both of them whore now in front of a young man. He had golden hair that spiced up like it defies gravity. He wore a blue top with a giant red spiral on the back and he had orange haft shin lath pants that had the Uchiha symbol on the bottom of the left leg. He looked like he was 16 but he was really 31. He was the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, he was Naruto Uzumaki and he was Tina's dad.

"Ok Tina why did you do this."

"I was board."

"Ok is there any other reason." Naruto had done the same thing when he was her age. He had done it for atton.

"No."

"All right but remember you have a test tomorrow. I want you to take the booby trap off the gate and clean the hokage faces. Deal"

"Shere."

"Well you better go and does it now don't you"

"Why now."

"I'll buy you as much ramen as you want when you're done." Iruka butted in

"YAH I'LL TAKE THAT DEAL ANY DAY!!!!"She yelled at the top of her lungs and the next second she was gone.

"She is defiantly your douther."

"Yes she is."

Iruka walked outside and looked up at the Hokage faces and to his surprise all the plant was gone and Tina was climbing down. "You cleaned all of that in 5 seconds?"

"Yah it was gust genjutsu."

"You can use genjutsu?"

"Of course I can."

"Ok now go do the gate."

"Got it. Bye."

She was gone the next second and he started to walk over to the gates. When he was there Tina was sleeping in front of the open gates. "Wake up Tina."

"Hun.Oh hi Iruka I finished a while ago now let's go get that ramen."

"Fine but it's because you did your job."

"Yah yah come on lets go."

She had grabbed Iruka and sprinted to Ichiraku's ramen. She was now so hungry she would kill for food.

"10 bowls of pork ramen please."

"I still don't know how you can eat that much ramen.But than again your dad is Naruto Uzumaki the ramen hokage of Konohagakure."

'Yo Kyuubi no Kitsune are you there at all.'

'Yes what do you want kit.'

'Why has your youki been getting stronger?'

'Oh. Well I fell something bad is going to happen tonight.'

'Oh I get it but I also fell my Reiki Chakra is also getting stronger it's like trying to kill me.'

'Now that is because of the 2 other demons how are in your body.'

'What do you mean by 2 more demons? What Iruka's talking tell me later.'

"Hay Tina are you listening to me."

"What where you saying?"

"I sad that you really have to stop pulling these pranks."

"Now why on earth would I do that."

"You may be a ninja this year and the more you do this the more people will hate you."

"Yah so I'm bored and everyone hates me already."

"Ah I see now that's why."

"Um I have to go now by Iruka-sensei."

She ran all the way to the top of the Yondaime's head. She was always there when she was hurt.

"Daijoubi desu ka?"

A voice came from behind her it was Akindo. Akindo was a chunin how was the Kunoichi trainer at the academy. She wore a long yellow dress with slits on the sides it had no sleeves.

"No."

"Well why not."

"It's hard right now and I don't think there's any way for me to be a Genin. I just can't pass the test."

"Ah but there is one more way."

"Nani?"

" Hai there is but you have to do what I say to the last detail."

"Hai."

Naruto felt someone moving in the scroll room. 'Was this an attack or did they want a scroll?' he thought.

Kyuubi was the one that answered 'It's Tina.'

'Nani?'

'Yes I can scene her chakra.'

'Now I get it but why is she here this late at night?'

'No idea.'

Tina was looking for a stone. Akindo said it looked like the village symbol that was on the ninja headbands.

"Yes I found it."

"And what par say did you find Tina."

She had frozen at those words. Naruto was right behind her and that in no way could be good. 'How did he know?'

"Well."

"Oiroke no Jutsu."

A older version of Tina appeared in front of Naruto and she was completely nude. Naruto flew 10 ft and was knocked out from a nose bleed. Tina proofed back to her original form and ran for it.

"Now as all of you might know Tina ran off with the Leaf Stone at 3 am it is now 3:30 you must find her and bring her back. GO!!!"

'Why did you do this Tina? Is it from what I said no it can't be? Where's Akindo going I'll gust follow her.'

Akindo was staring down at Tina 'That demon will die tonight.'

"TINA WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Waiting for Akindo-sensei."

"Nani?"

"Akindo-sensei told me that if I can bring this stone her and put it into a blank headband I could become a Genin."

"Watch out TINA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ha you are only saved from death because of Iruka you Demon."

"Sensei."Iruka was on top of Tina with a huge needle made of Ice that was in his back.

"Do you want to know something demon."

"Why there is nothing this world can hide from me."

"oh yes there is. You are the sun and…"

"Moon demon yah I know anything else."

"How did you know?"

"It's not too hard to tell that simple fact of life. Humans are baka's they can't tell the difference between a demon and a person they jest don't care and you thought that I believed you well gust what I knew you plan this whole time now go tell Itachi that if he comes back here with you or anyone else I'll kill you."

She woke up in her bed Iruka had found her when she had the stone in the headband. Her dad had decided to let her be a Genin. She was on her way to the academy to be put on to her team.

"Ok team 7, Leaders - Kakashi and Sasuke, Genin – Jake Uchiha, Josh Uchiha, James Uchiha, and Tina Uzumaki."

"Team 8 Leader – Shikamaru, Genin – Deki Nara,Kei Nara, and Hana Uchiha."

"Team 10, Leader – Asuma Jr., Genin – Kagai Yamanaka,Kumori Nara, and Meshi Akimichi."

'Wow the 3rd one of that group.'

"Oh I forgot team 9 Leader - Kurenai, Genin – Inu Inuzuka,Baggu Aburame,Sugoi Uzumaki."

Everyone in the room yelled "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yah I forgot to mention that one group of 6 year olds passed so treat them nice. Also wait here tell your leaders come bye."

They had been waiting 3hrs than he came.


	3. Berth of the Healing eye

Naruto Hokage chronicles

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Episode 3

Berth of the Healing eye

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU LATE DAD." Of course it was James who yelled.

"Watch who your yelling at son we are your instructors now."

'Hay Kyuubi do you think I can control my eye now?'

'Maybe but I can't know for shore I don't even know how you got it.'

_-Flashback-_

_A young boy with blind __spiky__ hair was walking throw town everyone gave him the same look the look of __hatred__. Some people went around the boy and yelled at him. "__Demon, Filth__, Why can't you jest die."_

_Now a red haired boy was on the roof of a __building __some__ one come from behind trying to kill him a wall of sand protects him. __Yeashumaru th__e __assassin__dying__ saying to the boy who is named Gaara__ that he wanted to kill him and that Gaara__'__s mother never wanted Gaara in the first place and she died cursing the people. Yeashumaru says that the sand is Gaaras mothers will and will protect him to see that the wish she made may come true. Gaara can't believe that and losses it throwing sand eveywere. Before Yeashumaru dies he rips open his shirt and there we see a bomb he says now Gaara please die and blows up. The sand saves Gaara and he screams letting out the sand again. The sand hits his forhead making the symble he has now. The syumble means love._

_A young boy with raven blue hair that stuck out at the back of his head like a chicken's butt is running home. __All of a sudden a sharingan user is seen on top of a light post then sasuke looks up and nobody is there.__The boy how is__ Sasuke then notices that all the lights are out in the whole block but it was not time to go to sleep. He then runs to his street to find blood and weapons all over the place. Sasuke gets scared and run home. He goes in and calls to his mother and father but no answer. Sasuke then hears a crash in a room. He goes to the door and his heart starts to pound very fast. He opens the doors slowly and sees itachi his brother coming out form the shadows in his anbu outfit. Sasuke asks his bro__ther and a shuriken fly's past S__asuke hitting the door but b__lood comes out from a wound on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke asks Itachi what he was doing and I__tachi uses his new Mangekyou Sharingan on hi__s little brother. Itachi shows S__asuke what he did to the clan__ and when the illusion is over S__asuke asks his brother why he killed everybody. Itachi replies by saying he wanted to test his skills. Sasuke then charges his brother but his brother k__nees him in the chest and then S__asuke says he is scared and runs outside and into the street__. Sasuke stops running because I__tachi is blocking the way. Sasuke says that was not the brother he knows. Itachi s__ays that he played the role of S__asuke's big brother the way he wanted to test sasuke's skills. Itachi then says th__at S__asuke is the person who has the potential to test__ his skills. He then says that S__asuke hated him and that he want__ed to surpass him. That is why I__tachi will let sasuke live. Itachi also states __that S__asuke has the power to have the Mangekyou Sharingan like him self and that one more person has that same power. Itachi explains that u must kill your best friend to get those eyes._

Tina scremd as she woake up. ' What a horable night mare.'

"Hay Tina whats wrong."

"Oh nothing mom jest a bad nightmare."

"O MY GOD TINA WHAT HAPED TO YOUR EYES."

"What what's wrong with my eyes?"

Tina runs to the bathroom in a hurry and looks at her eyes. They whore a pale light blue and not their normal sapphire blue color also she saw bright gold points on her body.

"YO MOM WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They went to Tunade that day and she told them Tina was awakening her blood line.

"She has the Healing eye it was a trait that the 1st hokage's father was able to use."

I looked into her eyes and saw a _yo__u__ng boy on a table with blood all over his body his was at __least__ 12 or 11 but was dead and noting could stop that_

"Hay why am I seeing peoples past?'

"Now that I do not know about that why do you say that."

"Cause I saw you crying over someone that was really dead and seeing the past is my only expiation for it."

_-Flashback Ends-_

"yo Tina are you still here?"

"Yah I am now are we going to introduce are self's or what!"

"OK I'm Kakashi Hatake and that's all you need to know."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and like Kakashi that's all."

"I'll go. Ok my name is James Uchiha I like um…I hate Joe My hobbies are Training and my dream is to beat Joe."

"Now me. I'm Jake Uchiha I like….. I hate rogue ninja my hobbies are training and my dream is to um…well…"

"I'm Josh Uchiha I like Tinauzumaki."He had said it so fast that no one under sound what he said.

"I hate FAN GRILS, my hobbies are training and my dream is to have a fun and full live."

"I'm Tina Uzumaki I like ……………….I hate anyone how will give up without trying there hardest my hobbies are singing, drawing, wrighting, training, and fighting and my dream is to show every one that you can't judge a person by what you think but hoe they are and to be the next hokage and prove myself in life."

Everyone went their own way and she started to sing.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed__Nobody knows what she's holding back;__Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,__She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;__oh _

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;__Bearing the burden of a secret storm,__Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,__The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,__When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,__An angel girl with an upturned face;__Her name is written on a polished rock,__A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

As Josh was walking he heard her and her voice was like a angle and he fallowed her and as soon as the song stopped he said "Tina your voice is beautiful."

Kyuubi no Kitsune- "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Youki- demon energy, as opposed to reiki, or spirit energy. Reiki Chakra in the Naruto universe.

Teme- an extremely rude way to say "bastard."

Dobe- "idiot" or "dead last."

ANBU- "Dark Side" or "Black Ops", it's actually short for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai, which translates to "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad." Think of them as a ninja SWAT team. (Taken from (Also spelled taisho).

Hokage- "Fire Shadow." Leader of Konohagakure.

Konohagakure- "Village Hidden In the Leaves." "Konoha" for short.


	4. Team 7 comes to life

Naruto Hokage chronicles

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Episode 4

Team 7 comes to life

It was 5:30 when she woke up today was the day she would be a Genin no matter what the test is. It was 11:00 at that moment that they showed up all 3 of the yelled "YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Unfortaly at that moment she looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw.

_Kakashi arrives at around 11:00 AM. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura become furious at their teacher. He tells the three that their first task will be to take one of the two bells he is holding in his hands. Whoever cannot retrieve one of the bells will not be able to eat lunch. The sensei insults Naruto and proclaims the only way they will be able to retrieve the bells will be to kill him. Naruto takes out his dagger and attacks Kakashi, however the teacher counters the attacks. The three students of his are now ready to begin the training. Everyone is now hiding, except Naruto. He is attacking, supposedly, fair and square. Kakashi teaches Naruto the first ninja lesson. It is called taijutsu, or fighting without weapons. He takes out his book and begins to read to Naruto. Naruto attempts to attack his teacher, but every attack sent is avoided. Kakashi moves behind Naruto. His hands are now in the seal of the tiger position. He performs a ninja technique in the element of fire. He pokes Naruto in the buttocks which__ sends him flying__. Naruto performs a mass shadow replica, forming seven clones. All of the Naruto's attack Kakashi at once. One of the replicas caught Kakashi from behind. The sensei was quickly able to change places with the replication of Naruto. Naruto notices a bell lying on the ground._

'Wow that was weird'

'That was from when Naruto tock this test'

'Nai!!!!!!!!!! That proves that Kakashi is a pervert.'

'Yah well you saw some of Sasuke's memories'

'Got it.'

'Yes now let me out'

'Me too.'

'No you too will say in there and I will not let you out.'

"Ok first do any of you know what this test is?"

"Yah we have to take to bells from you and Kakashi and anyone who doesn't get a bell goose without lunch."

"Yes no let's start."

At the sound of his words that went off into the forest to hid.

"Hay guys."

All 3 Uchiha turned to stare at her than James said.

"What do you want you freak."

Tina went berserk she formed a few hand signs and but her right hand down.

Kakashi and Sasuke whore watching from a tree with shock on faces. She was doing the Chidori.

Blue chakra was in her hand now in made a sound like 1000 bards chirping she ran at James and said "Chidori." She hit his eye and then she stopped his left eye was bleeding and he was screaming in pain.

"Now stay still or I can't help."

"HOW CAN YOU HELP YOUR JEST A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She hit the back of his neck and he was out.

She than had green chakra in her hand and was putting it over his eye.

"Man I can stop the blood but he'll never be able to see out of that eye again."

"Man that's bad. Now what did you want to say?"

"Now this real test is about teamwork we have to work as a team to get the bells "a shinobi who doesn't follow their superiors are trash but those that leave their comrades are worse than trash." That is part of this one of has to give up a chance of the bell for the rest and I don't know if he will wake up for 2 days but heres the plan."

She told Jake and Josh that she would distract them while they got the bells and then she would take the last one.

Tina jumped out in front of Kakashi and Sasuke. They looked like they could piss their pants in fear. She started to do cartwheels around them and Jake and Josh came from behind and tock the bells that Kakashi had so the one Sasuke had was for Tina.

"Finally now let's have some fun Water Style: Ocean Ribbon."

A ribbon made of water wrapped around Sasuke and she ran up and grabbed the bell.

"So do we pass as a team?"

"Yah now how did you do the Chidori?"

"Um let's say it is way too hard to explain."

"Ok got it now met us tomorrow at the tower for our 1st mission."

"Hay Tina."

"What Josh"

She was blushing madly when he came up to her.

"Will you go on a date with me to the Karaoke bar?"

"Yes"

They went to the bar it was so crowed almost everyone that they knew was there.

"Go on Tina sing."

"Fine"

I can't escape this hellSo many times I've triedBut I'm still caged insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSo what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animalI can't escape myselfSo many times I've liedBut there's still rage insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSo what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animalSomebody help me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSomebody wake me from this nightmareI can't escape this hellSo what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal

As she ended the song everyone was yelling wanting more and she was dubbed as the Angel Singer of the Flames.


End file.
